Killerschwäne
by hyndara71
Summary: Was hört Acastus Kolya da nur für eigenartige Laute?


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört SyFy und MGM und noch einigen anderen mehr. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Das WM-Fieber treibt mittlerweile selbst im Fandom seine Blüten. So kam es, daß ein Post im Gateworld-Forum mich nicht mehr losließ und mich auf diese Idee brachte. Eigentlich, ja eigentlich war die Frage, ob man Shep nicht z.B. mit diesen unsäglichen Vuvuzelas whumpen könnte. Och, man könnte noch mehr mit den Dingern … Danke an dieser Stelle an Lythisrose für die Vorlage!

**Zeitlinie:** Erste Staffel, Storm & Eye. Was wäre, wenn gerade WM gewesen wäre, als Kolya mit seiner Truppe versuchte, Atlantis einzunehmen?

* * *

Überwältigend! Das war der erste Gedanke, der Acastus Kolya durch den Kopf schoß, als er aus dem Wurmloch trat und sich in der Stadt der Vorfahren wiederfand. Schlicht überwältigend!

Er gestattete sich einen Moment lang des Staunens, während er sich im Gaterium umsah, die mit Schriftzeichen der Vorfahren bedeckte Treppe, das Muster des Fußbodens, die Wände, dieses wunderschöne bunte Fenster hinter dem Gate …

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was er hier vorfand.

Dann fand Kolya zurück in seine Rolle als Anführer der kleinen Elitetruppe, deren Aufgabe es war, die Vorräte der Atlanter zu plündern und dann möglichst schnell und lautlos zu verschwinden. Wobei … wenn er ehrlich war, er würde lieber hier bleiben. Diese Stadt mußte doch über unvorstellbare Schätze für sein Volk verfügen. Ach was, die Stadt selbst war ein Bollwerk, so hatten es die Alten überliefert. Die Vorfahren hatten viele, viele Jahre lang hier ausgehaart, als die Wraith sie angriffen. Und Atlantis war niemals besiegt worden.

„Die Kommandozentrale ist leer", meldete sein technischer Assistent Ladon Radim ihm.

Kolya runzelte die Stirn.

Eigenartig. Hatte es nicht geheißen, es gäbe eine Art Energieschild vor dem Stargate? Einen Energieschild, der von Hand abgeschaltet werden mußte? Deswegen hatten sie doch den Athosianer nachdrücklich … überredet, ihnen dieses kleine Gerät zu überlassen, das er jetzt noch in der Hand hielt. GDO hatte dieser Feigling es genannt, was auch immer das heißen mochte.

Kolya drehte das GDO weiter nachdenklich in der Hand, während er sich forschend umsah, sich schließlich doch entschloß, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und zur Treppe hinüberzugehen. Die kleine Truppe Genii schwärmte um ihn her aus, so wie er es immer und immer wieder mit ihnen trainiert hatte. Einzig Ladon blieb an seiner Seite, ebenfalls wie einstudiert.

Langsam und bedächtig schritt Kolya die Treppe mit den illuminierten Wörtern hinauf, während er Zeile für Zeile las.

Ja, er erinnerte sich noch daran, als Jugendlicher die Sprache und die Schrift der Vorfahren studiert zu haben. Das gehörte zur Ausbildung eines guten Spions. Immerhin mußte man bei erbeuteter Technologie der Vorfahren wissen, worum es sich handelte.

Ein kleines Lächeln ließ Kolyas Mundwinkel eine Nuance nach oben gleiten.

Ein Willkommensgruß der Vorfahren an ihre Gäste und Heimkehrer. Welche Ironie!

„Die Stadt scheint vollkommen leer zu sein", bemerkte Jefraim Madjov, sein erster Mann für die militärische Überwachung der Sondereinsätze.

Kolya blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen und drehte sich um. Sinnend blickte er auf das Gate hinunter und schürzte die Lippen.

Atlantis sollte nicht vollständig verlassen sein, so hatte es geheißen. Eine Handvoll der Atlanter sei hier, um die Stadt vor einem Sturm zu schützen, der wohl auf dieser Welt tobte. Und, ehrlich gesagt, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, in einer solchen Stadt leben und arbeiten zu können … er würde sie nicht einfach so zurücklassen und das Weite suchen.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Irgendetwas hier stimmte nicht.

„Sag den Männern, sie sollen die gesamte Stadt absuchen. Hier sollen noch Menschen sein", befahl er Jefraim.

Der nickte und salutierte, drehte sich dann zackig auf den Fersen um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Kolya zu Ladon. „Es sollten noch Menschen hier sein."

Der junge, unscheinbar wirkende Mann mit dem Händchen für jegliche Art von Technik nickte sinnend. „Sie haben recht. Dieses Wunder läßt man nicht unbewacht."

Kolya faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken und betrachtete weiter das Gate.

Eine so wundervolle Stadt! Er hatte sie sich vollkommen anders vorgestellt. Sehr viel … ja, älter, dreckiger, kleiner. Mit einem so riesigen Raum wie dem Gaterium hatte er nicht gerechnet, nein. Erst recht nicht mit …

„TRÖÖÖT!"

Kolya zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Das eigenartige Geräusch war aus dem Kommandoraum gekommen.

„Vielleicht hat sich jemand hier irgendwo versteckt", schlug Ladon vor.

Kolya zog seine Pistole und stieg die restlichen Stufen so leise wie möglich hinauf. Die Augen kniff er zusammen, während er weiter in den Raum mit den gläsernen Wänden starrte.

Da war nichts!

Mit schnellen Schritten betrat der Genii den Kontrollraum von Atlantis, schwenkte den Lauf seiner Waffe zielsuchend hierhin und dorthin. Doch da war nichts.

Langsam entspannte Kolya sich wieder.

„Vielleicht eine Warnmeldung?" Ladon trat an ihm vorbei und untersuchte nacheinander die aktivierten Bildschirme. Die Atlanter besaßen andere, ausgefeiltere Technologie als die Genii, wenn auch offensichtlich längst nicht so ausgefeilt wie die Vorfahren …

Kolya blieb vorsichtig. Er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas war falsch und stimmte nicht mit ihren Informationen überein. Nur wußte er nicht wirklich was. Es war einfach … die Szenerie war so komplett anders als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Wenn seine Mutter all das hier noch hätte sehen können! Sie war diejenige gewesen, die sein Interesse für Kultur und Geschichte weckte. Nicht nur der der Genii, sondern auch die anderer Völker. Er war stolz darauf, was sie ihm beigebracht hatte, und er wußte, wie tief und ehrlich ihre Verehrung der Vorfahren gewesen war. Sie wäre schon im Gaterium in Tränen ausgebrochen vor Freude über diese Schönheit.

„TRÖHÖHÖHT!"

Was?

Kolya fuhr herum und starrte Ladon an. „Suchen Sie den Ursprung und teilen Sie ihn den anderen mit", befahl er hart.

Warum Atlantis wieder abgeben? Warum sollte er nicht …

Seine Gedanken gingen in einem fernen, allgemeinen Aufschrei unter.

Menschen! Da schrien Menschen!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Menschen brüllten, aber er wußte, es waren mehr als eine Handvoll. Und damit hatte er zumindest ein Rätsel gelöst, nämlich daß die Atlanter offensichtlich doch nicht die Stadt geräumt hatten.

„TRÖHÖTTRÖHÖTTRÖTTRÖTTRÖT!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher diese Laute kommen", erklärte Ladon endlich. „Es scheint eine Art Lautsprechersystem zu geben eine Abhöranlage. Aber wo sich diese aktivieren oder deaktivieren lassen ..."

Kolya hob die Hand. „Schon gut. Tun Sie einfach Ihr bestes."

Dieses eigenartige Geräusch klang wie nichts, was er jemals vorher gehört hatte. Wie ein … ein Tier. Ein Tier, das wütend oder verletzt oder beides war. Ein wildes Tier, das …

Kolya wurde unruhig.

Was ging hier vor? War es am Ende … ?

Er erinnerte sich an die Legende der fürchterlichen Riesenschwäne, die den Genii-Kindern von ihren Eltern erzählt wurde, wenn die Kleinen unartig gewesen waren. Diese Riesenschwäne konnten durch das Weltall fliegen, sie brauchten keine Luft zum Atmen, und sie fraßen Menschen!

Kolya selbst kannte niemanden, der jemals diesen Schwänen begegnet war, andererseits hieß es, niemand würde eine solche Begegnung überleben. Also konnte auch niemand berichten.

Schwäne, oder Gänsevögel, machten Geräusche, die denen, die sie nun schon mehrfach gehört hatten, ähnlich waren. Wenn also …

„TRÖÖÖÖTTRÖTTRÖT!"

Dieses Mal war das Geräusch direkt gefolgt von dem Geschrei aus vieler, aus sehr vieler menschlicher Kehlen.

Kolya rann es kalt den Rücken herunter. Mit Mühe konnte er sich bezwingen, keines der alten Zauber-Abwehr-Gesten zu machen. Aber das hätte sich eines Anführers nicht geziemt.

„Was geht da vor, Ladon?" fragte er statt dessen so kühl wie möglich.

Der junge Mann an den Panels schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann aber beugte er sich über einen Monitor und blinzelte. „Ich glaube, da … ich bekomme ein Bild!"

Schnellen Schrittes war Kolya an der Seite seines Untergebenen.

Verdammt, das Bild war unscharf und voller Schnee. Man konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Nur daß dort mehrere Menschen über eine Wiese liefen. Schnell liefen, sehr schnell.

Kolya beobachtete gespannt das Geschehen – und dann überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer:

Diese Männer dort auf dem Bildschirm hatten ein riesiges, weißes Ei gestohlen. Ein Ei, wie es sicherlich die Riesenschwäne legten. Und genauso sicherlich waren die Riesenschwäne hinter den Dieben her.

„Das muß eine Aufzeichnung sein", erklärte Ladon.

Das Bild verrauschte und verklärte sich zu schwarz-weißen Pünktchen, die, einem Schneegestöber gleich, über den Bildschirm flimmerten.

Und irgendwo tief in den Eingeweiden der Stadt der Vorfahren ertönte wieder dieser markerschütternde Schrei eines Tieres, begleitetet von denen aus menschlichen Kehlen.

„Wir haben das C4 gefunden", meldete sich Jefraim.

Kolya dachte angestrengt nach.

Riesenschwäne, ausgerechnet! Die Atlanter mußten komplett den Verstand verloren haben, wenn sie sich mit diesen Gestalten anlegen wollten. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie gerade irgendwo tief in der Stadt von den seltenen Vögeln verschlungen. Und wenn die Schwäne dort fertig waren …

„TRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖT!"

Dieses Mal klang es schon sehr viel näher. Zu nahe für Kolyas Geschmack.

„Nehmt was ihr tragen könnt. Wir ziehen uns zurück!" befahl er endlich.

Alles, wirklich alles, aber keine Riesenschwäne! Wenn diese Biester hier waren, dann war es besser, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwanden. In den Legenden hieß es immerhin, daß die Schwäne, wenn sie satt waren, weitere Eier legten und ihr Gelege dann behüteten wie das Volk der Genii sich selbst schützte.

Nein, besser, sie verschwanden hier so schnell wie möglich.

Und so kam es, daß nur einige Minuten später Acastus Kolya einen letzten, wehmütgen Blick auf die Stadt der Vorfahren warf, ehe er, begleitet von weiteren quäkenden Geräuschen, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten, in dem Wurmloch zurück zur Heimatwelt der Genii führte.

* * *

Der Sturm, der Atlantis eigentlich hatte treffen sollen, war überraschend abgeflaut, hatte aber genug Energie in die Atmosphäre abgegeben, daß Rodney McKays Plan, mittels der Blitzenergie Energie zu erzeugen, ausgereicht hatte, um einen, wenn auch denkbar schlechten Fernsehempfang zurück zur Erde zu erhalten.

Und so hatte man in der Eil beschlossen, dieses seltene Ereignis mit einer gehörigen Fußballparty zu feiern.

Und so hatte sich die gesamte Atlantis-Expedition in einem der unteren Sääle der Stadt versammelt und verfolgte, unter Jubeln und Buhrufen, begleitet von den quäkenden Tröten der Vuvuzelas, das Fußball-Weltmeisterschaftsendspiel …


End file.
